Lyie
=Appearance= Lyie is a mere six feet in height, exactly. She's muscular, and knows how to fight. Many scars and bruises line her arms and stomach, but none of them are in a word or pattern. They all are just regular cuts and scratches. Her eyes are a ice blue, and many people mistake her for a death knight. But, she's not. It was just how she came out, and it kind of ran in her family. Look around at the other Soens. Her hair is an long auburn color, formally in the style of those other, casual petite female human. Her face is rounded and small, and her lips are a plum, kissable color. She's glad for what she has, since she looks pretty 'decent' and blends in to the other human females. She is known to lean on stuff or slump down, just for her nature of fighting. Normally disappearing for the excuse of going out to fight or train, she gets hurt a lot. Just like the recent incident she had, which is explained later in this article. Her wardrobe consists of various suits and armor, thrown in with some cloth and leather here and there. She is known for her outfits that are never 'hot', 'cute', or 'unmatched'. She recently also has been carrying a pitchfork around with her, explained further down in the article. =Personality= Lyie is first and formost a strange person. You may run into her one hour and she seems nice, kind, and gentle. You may run into her again five minutes later and she's rude and rough. She has no reason for any of this; it is just the way she was turned out to be. Nothing special going around with her, her voice sounds quite rough also, sounding like she needs to cough or such. Bring up random subjects, she will talk to you openly with any thing, but she has quite the reputation around her family to tell lies or stories, to not make people feel sympathy towards her. Being not so intelligent, don't be annoyed when she asks 'what' all the time. It may get annoying -- but that's Lyie. Lyie also doesn't know how to show sympathy, and when some one needs it, she casually ignores them. She doesn't know how to show many emotions -- madness, jealousy, sympathy -- but she knows some, by which you'll see out of her often. You may thing of one, as if just being calm and unbothered, by which she rarely ever is disturbed by some thing. It's her, and she has no reputation of it. No answer to it, nothing. Lyie will shrug off most stuff you offer to her: a home, food, or healing. Lyie believes that she does not need to be healed. She knows first aid, and to her, that's all she needs. If you bother to heal her, she'll snap at you with a sharp no. Never to take advantage to anyone. Lyie doesn't have many friends, or at least one she calls friends. Having a severe trust issue, she only titles people 'soldiers', 'citizen', 'kid', or 'stranger'. She sells frequent stuff that she does not need, and she has been known to never stay in a guild for too long. Always 'picky'(as one would say) of what she joins, she just can't find her own. Nor can she find people who would bother to help her create her own. Early Life Lyie was born to Irina and Orik Soen, two humans who lived in the town of Darkshire. The mother and father were both paladins, hoping that their child would be one too. However, Orik always wanted a boy, while Irina wanted a girl. Bickering over the whole thing until Lyie was born, Orik was mad when it turned out to be a female. Irina was happy, but she knew that her husband, Orik, would have to train their daughter. Irina could not, since she was just a mere paladin for the good of it. Day by day, when Lyie turned just a mere age of five, she trained. First with only small, dull daggers on tree barks. From dawn to dusk, she trained, no breaks, and no food until Orik found her to be rewarded. Lyie soon grew, and after five whole years of the long, slow, and 'worthless' training, Lyie moved on. At just the age of ten, she was taught how to fight with polearms on horses. First being quite weary of riding a horse and fighting, Lyie soon caught on. Getting recognized and liked by her father, Irina tore apart from the group since she wanted her daughter to be more 'femine'. Lyie was growing to become more of a guy then a female, and it was just her father's fault. Five years passed, and Lyie found out that her father was going to war, but was going to leave Lyie to train in Stormwind, with other fighters her age. Lyie agreed, taking off with no farewell to her mother, only to her father. In Stormwind, Lyie thought it was supposed to be wonderful, as she was told around Darkshire. However, it was very different, and Lyie stood out. Going straight to the training area, Lyie trained. And then, one mere night, she went to the cathedral, where some of these strange group of other Darkshire born kids her age where at, crowded infront of a tree. They called Lyie over, and Lyie, being the carefree, easy to give in person, went over. They weren't strange to her, but they told her that most people born in Darkshire had a bad reputation when they came to Stormwind suddenly, and they also told her that she would never make it as a soldier fighting the horde, and the only thing that she, as a Darkshire born kiddo, would make it as would just be like one of the teachers. This did not bother Lyie, as always. Category:Human Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Alliance